From European Patent Application No. 801 067 19 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,508) is known to construct a bunch of lines as a flat multi-conductor cable, in which at least as many conductors or wires are arranged side-by-side as there are supply devices in the supply device group. Since for example fourteen or more supply devices can be associated with one knitting machine, and since for every supply device, if necessary, several lines or wires in the bunch of lines are needed, the bunch of lines has considerable dimensions and is difficult to store, due to extremely cramped space conditions. Furthermore, the function-correct connection and "marking" of the supply devices, prior to the first use of the textile machine or after rearrangement or the connecting or "marking" of one or several exchanged supply devices, is extremely expensive. It is namely necessary that an operator manually and suitably position one or several contact pins inside of the supply device, so that the suitable circuit connections between the switching or actuating elements and the central control mechanism are formed. This manual "marking" in addition is time-consuming and causes an undesirably long stand-still time for the textile machine.
The basis of the invention is the technical problem of how to construct a yarn supply device group of the above-identified type so that the structural provisions for connecting the supply devices to the central control mechanism are considerably reduced and so that mainly the adjusting or "marking" of the supply devices in the supply device group is simplified and can be carried out more quickly.